Tracer VS Scout
Tracer VS Scout is the 66th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Tracer from the Overwatch series and The Scout from the Team Fortress series in a battle between speedsters from team-based shooters. Tracer was voiced by Elsie Lovelock and The Scout was voiced by Alexander Gross (Octopimp). Description There’s a new scout in town, and the old cream of the crop has some competition! Can the Scout’s experience and wacky tactics take down the high-speed finesse of Tracer? Two will enter, but only one will live. Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: To be the elite, you must surround yourself with the best of the best. Whether you band together to save the world, or just a worthless plot of land. Boomstick: And every good team needs a good hit and runner. Wiz: Like Tracer, the spunky agent of Overwatch. Boomstick: And The Scout, the Boston-born merc of Team Fortress. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Tracer (*Cues: Overwatch - The World Could Always Use More Heroes*) Wiz: Thirty years from the present, mankind would become careless. Their machine servants rose up to fight for freedom, and so began a worldwide war. Boomstick: But one organization stood between world peace and total chaos: Overwatch, a team consisting of the world's greatest scientists, cyborgs, ninjas, cowboys, and pilots. Wiz: Including Lena Oxton, codename: Tracer. The youngest pilot ever inducted into Overwatch's flight program, Tracer is a free spirited and fearless flying ace, always laughing in the face of danger. Boomstick: After helping to secure world peace, no big deal, right?, She was chosen to test a new prototype fighter jet. Which could teleport! Wiz: But then everything went horribly wrong. Instead of teleporting from Point A to B, the fighter jet accidentally transported her through time. (*Cues: Overwatch - Collection Screen Theme*) Boomstick: How do you accidentally create a time machine and put it in a fighter jet? Wiz: A word to the wise, this is why you use animals before moving to human trials, like I always do. Anyway, Tracer essentially existed as a ghost, uncontrollably phasing in and out of time. It looked like Overwatch's prized pilot would be decommissioned forever. Boomstick: Until her teammate, good friend, and gorilla scientist Winston made a special techno doohickey to keep her locked in the present. (*Cues: Overwatch - Rally the Heroes*) Wiz: This Chronal Accelerator doesn't just anchor Tracer's time displacement. It also gives her two different ways to manipulate her own time flow. In a near instant, she can zoom approximately twenty three feet away. This Blink ability is not true teleportation, but instead speeds up time only for Tracer, while propelling her in any given direction. Boomstick: What? Wiz: She can briefly jump herself forward in time, though from an outside view, it looks like a blur. Boomstick: Got it. Wiz: More than that, she can also reverse time for herself with the Recall ability, which returns Tracer's health and spatial position back to where they were a few seconds before. While usually, Recall only turns back three seconds, in some instances, she's gone as far back as fifteen. Boomstick: Well, thank God her weapons aren't as confusing as that shit! She carries dual rapid fire Pulse Pistols as her primary pain dispensers, each can empty twenty rounds in a single second. Wiz: But what the Pulse Pistols have in power, they sorely lack in range and accuracy. Boomstick: Good thing she also has her Pulse Bombs! I'll put it this way, pretty much anybody she sticks this thing to has exactly two seconds to make their peace before going to the big capture point in the sky. Wiz: Tracer maximizes her unique weaponry with hit and run tactics, frustrating her enemies and making her very difficult to pin down. Boomstick: Yeah, in addition to blinking and recalling all over the place, she can jump fifteen feet in the air. Wiz: She's disarmed the highly trained and literally cold-blooded assassin, Widowmaker, protected the Doomfist gauntlet from theft, and even once avoided a sniper shot from just thirty feet away! A sniper round usually travels almost 1,800 miles per hour when fired, meaning Tracer had to react within one hundredth of a second. Boomstick: Unfortunately, that bullet found another target. Mondatta falls and his lights go out. Boomstick: (sighs) Rest in peace, Robot Gandhi. (*Cues: Alive - Overwatch*) Wiz: Although Tracer is a slippery opponent on the battlefield, her chronal accelerator has its limits. If used too many times in succession, it can overheat, forcing Tracer to wait for a recharge. As her pistols are linked to the accelerator, this can sometimes cause them to overload as well. Boomstick: Plus, she's a pilot first, and not exactly a crack shot while on foot. If she doesn't get in close, she's not hitting anything but air. Wiz: In spite of that, Tracer doesn't let any of it get her down. Wherever there's danger, she'll be there in the blink of an eye, with a cocky smile and a barrage of bullets. Boomstick: Wait, whatever happened to that time warping fighter jet? Wiz: I don't know... Tracer hides and sees two young boys staring at her. Tracer: Uh... Don't worry, luvs, cavalry's here! The Scout (*Cues: Team Fortress 2 - Archimedes*) Wiz: In the year 1850, an extremely wealthy entrepreneur passed away, leaving his family land and business to his two sons. But like brothers are prone to do, they ended up fighting over each other's land right off the bat. Boomstick: This went on for decades, and then the brothers began recruiting mercenaries to literally wage war. And that's when things really got out of control. (*Cues: Team Fortress 2 - Drunken Pipe Bomb*) Wiz: Each hired gun contributed with their own specialized expertise. Boomstick: The Sniper killed from afar, The Engineer slaughtered with machines, and The Heavy mowed people down with the biggest goddamn gun they'd ever seen. What kind of sandwiches were they feeding that guy? Wiz: But one everyman only relied on his cunning, his two feet, and a baseball bat. This was The Scout. Born in Boston, Massachusetts in the 1950s, the mercenary only known as Scout was the runt among seven older brothers. Boomstick: And all of them loved to wander the town looking for a good fight. Problem was, Scout's brothers were so big and tough, the fights would be over before he could get the chance to throw his own punches. Wiz: Desperate to fight alongside his siblings, Scout realized that what he lacked in strength, he could make up for in speed. (*Cues: Team Fortress 2 - Faster Than a Speeding Bullet*) Boomstick: So he started running, and running, and running, until one day, he was fast enough to not only keep up, but get ahead. Wiz: Speed was his moniker, delivering pain was his game, and somewhere along the way, he even learned how to jump off of thin air. Suddenly, the pathetic runt of the pack became the smart mouth terror of Boston. Scout: Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brotha', I hurt people! (*Cues: Team Fortress 2 - Main Theme*) Boomstick: The only thing he was lacking was discipline. Which he could get in the military, but that didn't sound like any fun, so he became a mercenary instead. Scout travels light, relying on a lovely shotgun and a baseball bat. Yes, a baseball bat. This guy is crazy enough to try and take out a rocket launcher-wielding Soldier with a pop fly. Wiz: Which surprisingly works. Opponents are stunned by the size of his balls, both literally and figuratively, leaving them open for Scout to race up and finish them off with his guns. Boomstick: While he's got a Pistol for pin-point accuracy, Scout's favorite tools for killing are definitely shotguns. The Scattergun is a confusing miracle of shotgun-gineering that can somehow hold six shots in a double-barrel, and is reloaded via divine intervention when you pull its lever. It's like the baby of a shotgun, rifle, and a revolver. But his most powerful gun is the Force-A-Nature, (*Cues: Team Fortress 2 - Intruder Alert*) Boomstick: a shotgun that only has two shots, but kicks so hard, it can boost him even higher into the air. Wiz: Regardless, a well placed shot can quickly take down almost any mother mercenary. To make the Force-A-Nature even more ridiculous, he can strap a can of energy drink called Bonk! Atomic Punch to it, which somehow gives him five more midair jumps. Boomstick: That's right, this guy flies with shotguns. But that's not all the soda has to offer. With just a sip of Bonk, Scout becomes totally invincible for eight seconds, but he can't use any of his guns at that time. Wiz: Probably due to the shakes, Bonk contains several hundred times the daily recommended sugar intake. An adult male's suggested daily dosage is 25 grams, meaning Bonk contains, at minimum, eleven pounds of sugar. So much sugar, he can't take another drink for at least twenty seconds, and on top of that, it's radioactive. Boomstick: You gotta have one tough body to handle that stuff, tough enough to survive the onslaught of three rockets at once, or to swing a baseball bat hard enough to send a guy flying eighty feet away. Wiz: Possibly due to long term Bonk exposure, but testing is still out... Boomstick: Scout can defeat foes as strong as the Heavy in close quarters combat, run seventeen miles per hour for long periods of time, and even kill a bear with nothing but a hot dog suit and Amelia Earhart's skeleton. I'm serious... Wiz: He has a knack for avoiding bullets, missiles, and even tentacles from a Bread monster, but at the cost of wearing little to no armor, making him a glass cannon, and true to his reckless, unrestrained personality, Scout often runs headfirst into battle, regardless of the risk. Boomstick: But if you wanna take down The Scout, you're gonna have to catch him before he catches you, that means you too, ladies. Scout: (to ) That's right, fancy pants, myself! So why don't you take your little failure, roll it up sideways, and-'' ''Spy points to his wristwatch. Scout: Okay, crap, I gotta go. Scout takes a drink, but pops back in. Scout: Screw you, though. Death Battle (*Cues: S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier - Marvel VS Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds*) The Scout hears an alarm go off so he runs all the way to outside, he kicks the door and get distracted by light, he looks around and sees Tracer stealing the briefcase. Scout: Alright, Asshole! Tracer stops running and turns around, startled. Scout: You're toast! Woah! Then Scout sees Tracer's back and instantly falls in love. Scout: Uh... hey there, hot stuff. Tracer: 'ello! Tracer turns and sees Scout smoothing his hair down. Scout: If I told you you had a great bod, would you, uh, hold it against me? Tracer: Umm... that's nice. I was just leaving. Scout: Oh, sure thing, come back anytime! Just, uh, put that briefcase back before ya go. Thanks. (*Cues: Max Anarchy OST - Mortified*) Tracer puts the briefcase on her back and whips out her guns. Tracer: Sorry, love. Overwatch needs this mooooore than you do! FIGHT! Scout begins shooting his Scattergun at Tracer. Scout: Here! Tracer dodges the bullets using her Blink ability and warps onto a large beam. She starts using her Pulse Pistols to shoot at Scout. Scout: Shit! Scout avoids the bullets and jumps over a bunch of boxes for cover. Tracer blinks behind him and taunts him. Scout tries shooting her. The same thing happens two more times. Scout: Yo, toots! How you doing that? Tracer warps in front of Scout and he responds by bringing out his Force-A Nature shotgun. Tracer dodges his two shots and leaps high into the air. Tracer: Bombs Away! Tracer tosses her Pulse Bomb at Scout's feet. Scout: Oh, that's just great... The bomb causes a massive explosion. Tracer blinks back to avoid the shockwave. When the smoke clears, Scout's seen drinking a can of Bonk!. (*Cues: Max Anarchy OST - Mortified Instrumental*) Scout: Supposedly this stuff'll liquefy your esophagus after just one can, but, ya know, it's also very handy when you feel like not getting blown up. Tracer: That's not very fair! Scout: Listen sweetheart... Scout tosses the Bonk! to the side and takes out his baseball bat. Scout: I never play fair. (*Cues: Max Anarchy OST - Mortified again*) Tracer tries shooting her Pulse Pistols at Scout while performing acrobatic flips. Scout casually walks through the bullet storm unaffected and starts swinging his bat at Tracer. Tracer blinks back and forth to avoid his attacks and starts building up her Ultimate. Tracer: Is that all? Tracer warps back and prepares to attack, but her Chronal Accelerator shorts out. Tracer: Ah, bullocks! Scout takes advantage and delivers a number of blows with his baseball bat to Tracer. Scout: Batter at the plate! Scout delivers his home run attack and sends Tracer flying in the air. Scout: It's outta the park! Scout walks over to pick up the suitcase Tracer dropped after the attack. Tracer crashes through a number of barrels and a wall, severely damaged from the attack. (*Cues: Max Anarchy OST - Mortified Instrumental again*) Scout walks over to Tracer with the Bonk! effects wearing off. He takes out his Pistol and aims it at his enemy. Scout: All right, doll. Fun's over. Tracer grabs her side as her Chronal Accelerator starts booting up. Tracer: Not yet, mate! Scout fires the bullet at her face as the Chronal Accelerator becomes active again. Tracer: The cavalry's here! Tracer uses Recall to rewind time back to the position she was in when Scout launched her. (*Cues Max Anarchy OST - Mortified once more*) Her injuries now recovered, she blinks over to Scout's location. Back where Scout is, the bullet hits the ground as Scout is shocked at his opponent disappearing. Scout: Shit! Tracer blinks back to Scout and kicks him in the air multiple times, successfully building up her Ultimate meter. After Tracer knocks him through a wall, Scout takes out another can of Bonk! and motions to drink it, but Tracer warps in and grabs the can. Tracer: Not this time, Yankee! Tracer blinks away with the can and then warps back to place a Pulse Bomb on Scout's back. She quickly warps out of the way as the Bomb activates on Scout's back. Scout: Oh come on! Gimme a-'' The bomb blows up and kills Scout. Tracer warps back to the bomb site to pick up the suitcase. ''Tracer: Phew! Well, that was fun! Tracer picks up the suitcase and warps away. KO! Tracer looks inside the suitcase and is surprised by it's contents and quickly closes it, while Archimedes flies out of Scout's hat. Results (*Cues: Overwatch - Overture*) Boomstick: And he's out! Wiz: Scout was fast and tough, but Tracer's unique arsenal and evasiveness pulled her ahead. Boomstick: Scout's greatest feat was potentially surviving an assault from three rockets at once, however, the rocket's point of impact is never directly shown, and since direct hits from rockets regularly obliterate far tougher mercs, it's unreasonable to assume this was any different. Wiz: Scout could sprint up to seventeen miles an hour for an extended period of time, which is slightly faster than the average humans fifteen miles per hour, but Tracer's natural reactive instinct gave her the edge. For example, avoiding that sniper round from thirty feet away, means she can react twenty five times faster than the vast majority of other human beings. (*Cues: Overwatch - Victory*) Boomstick: Which means Tracer could avoid almost anything Scout threw at her, even when she couldn't, her Recall ability not only helped her survive, but effectively ruined any of Scout's elements of surprise. Wiz: This allowed Tracer plenty of opportunities to take him out. Boomstick: And just like that, Scout was gone, without a trace. Wiz: The winner is Tracer. Trivia * The connections between Tracer and the Scout is that they're both loudmouthed, wise-cracking mercenaries with an emphasis on their incredible speed in exchange for their low health and damage, and icons of popular multiplayer first-person-shooters. * This is the seventh Hero VS Anti-Hero themed episode, after Ivy VS Orchid, Terminator VS RoboCop, Godzilla VS Gamera, Ryu VS Scorpion, Kirby VS Majin Buu and Flash VS Quicksilver, and with the next four being Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Ryu VS Jin, Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai and Aquaman VS Namor. * This is the first episode to feature two characters from PC focused shooters. * This is the second episode to use a character from a franchise younger than the episode itself, after Yang VS Tifa, and with the next three being Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight, Black Widow VS Widowmaker and Weiss VS Mitsuru. * This is the ninth Male VS Female episode, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Yoshi VS Riptor, Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Gaara VS Toph, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Dante VS Bayonetta and Meta VS Carolina, and with the next nine being Zoro VS Erza, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake, Lucario VS Renamon, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Carnage VS Lucy, Captain Marvel VS Shazam, Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla and Mob VS Tatsumaki. * This episode has currently garnered the fifth lowest positive rating on YouTube (70%). Category:Death battles Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Guns' themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles